Forgive Her
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: "Elle voulait aller la retrouvée, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que même si elle l'avait trompé avec l'autre blondasse, elle lui pardonnait." Callie nie avoir que sa femme était morte dans un accident d'avion et fait tout pour la retrouver. Post 10x04.


Salut !

Déçue de la tournure qu'a prit l'épisode 10x04, j'ai décider de remanier la fin à ma sauce, parce que c'est pas possible que Callie est dit qu'Arizona est morte.

Cet O.S commence justement juste après que le gars demande à Callie si Arizona est morte dans l'accident d'avion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

- Votre femme est bien morte dans un accident d'avion ?

La brune fit coulisser son regard sur l'endroit où Arizona se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, et revint sur l'expression impatiente de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Je… non… non, ce n'est pas moi, dit-elle. Excusez-moi.

Elle mit son sac sous son bras et courut pratiquement pour accéder à la sortie. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et elle ne savait pas si c'était du à l'effort qu'elle venait de faire ou autre chose. Mais elle n'en avait cure, fixant les rues sombres de Seattle. Aucunes traces de la blonde. Callie soupira. Au moment où elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle allait dire, Arizona disparaissait. Et c'était encore de sa faute.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler et s'adossa contre un mur, dans l'obscurité. Elle ouvrit son sac et fixa longuement les seuls bijoux qu'il contenait. Elle prit la bague entre ses doigts et se décida à la remettre, se disant qu'elle avait passé trop de temps dans la haine. Certes, elle ne pardonnerait pas totalement Arizona de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Certes, elle lui en voudrait toujours énormément de l'avoir trompé. Certes, elle aurait toujours peur que la blonde aille voir ailleurs. Mais il fallait qu'elle puisse lui pardonner – un tout petit peu, mais ce serait déjà un bon début – et qu'elle puisse pouvoir lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Elle passa la bague à son doigt, et sans plus réfléchir, elle accrocha son pendentif autour de son cou. La chaine froide lui donna un léger frisson quand elle rentra en contact avec sa peau, mais elle le réprima. Elle s'essuya les yeux en faisant attention de ne pas étaler son maquillage et retourna dans la salle, en espérant que quelqu'un puisse l'aider à retrouver sa femme, afin qu'elle se fasse pardonner pour l'avoir repoussée si longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta en pleine marche. Et si Arizona ne voulait plus d'elle ? Et si elle lui en voulait d'avoir passé autant de temps loin d'elle ? De lui avoir prit Sofia ?

Elle fixa la porte d'entrée sans la voir, le regard vide, humidifié. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et retourna dans la salle, d'un pas assuré. Elle alla voir ses collègues, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vue Arizona, mais aucuns d'eux ne semblaient l'avoir vu. Elle commençait à désespérer. Où pouvait-elle bien être allée ?

Elle piqua une coupe de champagne et retourna dehors, ne voulant pas que les invités et ses collègues voient sa tristesse et ses larmes. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait abusée ces derniers-jours. Mais la faute à qui ?

_Ah non ! Pas ça ! _se dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Elle ne voulait plus penser à la trahison de sa femme. Elle voulait aller la retrouvée, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que même si elle l'avait trompé avec l'autre blondasse, elle lui pardonnait. Que même si elle ne lui pardonnait pas totalement, elle ferait des efforts pour se faire pardonner et pouvoir tout oublier.

Une voix non-loin d'elle la sortit de ses rêves. Elle en profita d'être dans l'ombre pour écouter la conversation. Elle reconnu April Kepner, la chirurgienne titulaire en traumatologie, le téléphone coller contre son oreille, en grande conversation. En grande curieuse qu'elle était, Callie tendit l'oreille et écouta la conversation.

- Vous devriez venir, dit-elle. Non, elle est toujours là, mais… écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Elle à nier avoir dit que vous étiez morte, et elle a remit les bijoux… D'accord.

Callie eut la nette impression que ça venait de parler d'elle… Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et avança vers April. Cette dernière aperçut l'orthopédiste et son visage perdit quelques couleurs, mais elle se reprit rapidement en voyant que la brune avait pleurée.

- Docteur Torres… commença-t-elle.

- Où est-elle ? la coupa la brune.

- Elle arrive, elle n'arrivait plus à rester là, pensant que vous répondiez à des avances…

- Mais c'est faux ! Même si je lui en ai voulus énormément, je ne pourrais pas aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, elle compte trop pour ça…

- Elle le sait maintenant. Je vous ai entendue nier sa mort. Ca l'a rassurée que vous ne la considériez pas comme morte.

- Je l'aime trop pour ça, murmura la brune. Même si pendant un moment j'aurais préférée qu'elle le soit au lieu de me tromper, c'était horrible de ma part de penser ça…

- Tu as été déçue, c'est normal, intervint une autre voix.

Callie se tourna vers la blonde.

- Arizona… murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit April, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureuse d'avoir pu réunir un des plus beau couple de l'hôpital.

- Merci, April, dit Arizona avec un sourire franc.

L'interpellée lui rendit un sourire heureux avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux femmes seules.

- Si nous allions plus loin ? proposa la brune, un peu nerveuse.

Arizona lui sourit. De son sourire si spécial qui mettait la brune dans touts ses états. Callie proposa son bras à la blonde, qui accepta et enroula son bras avec le sien. Callie était heureuse. A ce moment-là, l'écart de la blonde était reléguer au second plan, et elle n'y pensait plus.

- J'suis désolée, Ari', dit la brune, le regard rivé sur le sol, marchant à un rythme lent et régulier.

La blonde sourit.

- Désolée de quoi ? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu n'as fais que m'en vouloir, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi d'être désolée, Callie. Je… je n'aurais jamais du l'accompagner dans cette salle de garde…

- Arizona, s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus, la coupa la brune. Je veux simplement oublier le fait que je t'ai haït pendant des mois, que je t'ai détesté pendant des mois, que le simple fait de te voir me donner envie de vomir et de pleurer… Je conçois que c'est dur pour toi d'entendre ces mots, mais je veux que tu sache combien j'ai souffert de ta trahison. Mais maintenant, n'y pensons plus, pensons à l'avenir. A _notre _avenir.

La bonde lui fit un sourire triste. Callie ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour l'enlacer, la serrant au plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sans lui faire mal.

- C'que tu m'as manquée… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Arizona laissa couler une larme sur sa joue et enlaça sa femme fortement l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi… dit la blonde. Mais il va bien falloir que nous ayons une conversation sur ce qu'il s'est passé…

Callie soupira en posant son front sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- Oui, mais nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Pour le moment, je veux juste être avec toi et profité de ce calme entre nous.

Arizona sourit et ferma les yeux, se délectant de la douceur de la peau de sa femme.

- Je veux juste savoir une chose, dit Callie au bout d'un moment. Pourrais-je un jour pouvoir avoir de nouveau confiance en toi ?

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, se dégagea légèrement de l'emprise de la brune et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle c'était attendue à un autre genre de question, mais celle-là lui plaisait. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne et lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

- Tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour réapprendre à avoir confiance en moi. Et cette fois-ci, je ne la trahirais pas. Oh que non, j'ai trop souffert depuis ces quelques mois sans toi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la brune, émue par les paroles de sa femme. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant s'échapper les autres larmes restantes accrochées à ses cils et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux plus que quelque chose de ce genre nous sépare, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. On a fait des erreurs, on apprit de nos erreurs, et maintenant, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être heureuse.

- Plus rien ne nous en empêchera, répéta la blonde dans un souffle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps à leur goût, les larmes débordantes.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées et s'étaient promis un avenir plus ensoleillé à trois rien qu'avec un baiser.

_L'Amour, le vrai, ne peut être détruit. Peut importe si des disputes éclatent, peut importe la distance, peut importe les trahisons. L'Amour, le vrai, résiste à tout._

* * *

C'est Bisounours, comme ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, et j'aime bien.

Une review pour me faire savoir vos réactions ? :)

A bientôt !


End file.
